narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanshū Kinohane
---- | kanji = きのはね さんしゅう | romanji = Kinohane Sanshū | image = | birthdate = November 6 | age = Ageless (Last Confirmed 30+) | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = 193 cm | weight = 75 kg | blood type = O | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Kinohane Clan | family = | rank = | classification = Medical-Nin Missing-Nin S-Rank Sensor Type | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Kigan Mud Release Wood Release | tota = | unique = Natural energy absorbtion Transform natural energy into chakra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Earth Release Water Release Mud Release Wood Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = | tools = }} is a shinobi of Nijigakure, and also one of the great Sage, which genuinely is fairly consequential. He spent his life as a medical priest working for definitely many individuals, clans, and mostly in Nijigakure during his life in a genuinely major way. With a zeal to master the authentically natural energy to benefit the others in a kind of immensely colossal way. He trained himself in the Kyūten Valley and genuinely become one of the Sages. Later, he essentially is very renowned as a great individual that can balance the nature and the chakra, and can control any generally particular weather in a subtle way. And categorically be kenned to some of the people, as the , fairly further exhibiting how and concretely be kenned to some of the , fairly contrary to popular credence. Personality Appearance Abilities When he was at the academy level, Sanshū struggled to match his classmates. Because he was not too great with ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu edifications, Sanshū trained as a rejuvenating force additionally called medical-nin. Medical-nin requires perspicacity in learning the rudimental elements and great chakra control. Visually perceiving the reliability of Sanshū in practicing the stance of rejuvenating, one day when he has crowned the head of the medical ninja. However, Sanshū wants to step in a more preponderant direction. Sanshū trained himself at Kyuten Valley. In that place, he additionally learned how to amalgamate with nature, for example, learning techniques that felt and accumulated natural energy, or it could be called Senjutsu. People who can coalesce and manipulate natural energy are called Sage, and when people are in a condition with incremented physical facilities, celerity, and stamina, the condition is called Sage Mode. Sanshū studied Sage Mode by amalgamating his natural energy and chakra. Because he had studied senjutsu. Sanshū can facilely learn more advanced elements of rudimental elements. That is how to amalgamate elements to become kekkei genkai or kekkei tota. Under the edifications of the Great Lightning Sage, Sanshū became the greatest sannin, and ruler of many elements, kekkei genkai, and kekkei tota. Sanshū is one of the most vigorous shinobi in Nijigakure and in his clan, Kin'nohana. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess Unlike the Senju clan, the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan that are inherited with cyclopean chakra and a puissant power of livelihood. Nevertheless, Sanshū is mystically enchanted with the potency of chakra and great livelihood, through practice cumulating chakra and natural forces and making it the puissance of Sage Mode. Sage Mode is a condition where a person can cumulate chakra with natural energy, through the utilization of Sage Mode; Sanshū can increment physical vigor, celerity, stamina and increment the caliber of chakra that is equipollent to the Hagoromo clan. When he was still a medical ninja, Sanshū had the potency of great chakra control. The puissance to control chakra is one of the prerequisites of a medical ninja. He rejuvenates sundry kinds of people with sundry kinds of diseases that people suffer from. Besides being able to remedy illness, Sanshū can regenerate chakra and then distribute it to people who need it or rejuvenate themselves by utilizing their own chakra when he is injured. With that power, Sanshū can utilize it whenever he or someone else needs it. The puissance of Sanshū's livelihood through practice integrating with nature makes him a person who can passively have Sage Mode, he does not require to turn it on manually, because his natural chakra has always passively mingled with natural energy. He can fight for 7 days and 7 nights through his passive energy. Through this, Sanshū remained entitled by his people and relatives as God of Nature (自然 の 神, Shizen no Kami). Nature Transformation As the God of Nature, Sanshū has various elements, namely; Lightning Elements, Water Elements, and Ground Elements. However, the affinity element of Sanshū is the Lightning Element. The Lightning Element sanctions users to engender lightning from the utilizer's high-frequency chakra. He made his body circumvented by lightning to increment celerity, physical attack, and increment the utilization of Lightning Elements. Sanshū additionally sometimes coalesces lightning elements with their dihydrogen monoxide elements to make the effects of paralysis and electrocution. The three elements possessed by Sanshū are utilizable for neutralizing the antithesis elements, for example; Water component is subsidiary for putting out fires; Ground Element to eschew itself with attacks of elements of Water, Fire, Wind, and Air, except for lightning attacks. Lightning is vigorous against the earth because it can facilely pass through and break down land but is impuissant against the wind because it is a natural electrical insulator. In integration to having fundamental elements, Sanshū has elements that subsist outside of the five fundamental elements. Namely Yin Elements, Yang Elements, and Yin-Yang Elements. Especially the Yin Element, which was utilized as a medical jutsu by Sanshū. Then, there is the Element, utilized by Sanshū to amalgamate the chakra that subsists in the body into natural energy, to increment life force and physical vigor. In integration to the Yin and Yang Elements, there is withal Yin-Yang Elements, which are elements cumulated by the Yin Element and Yang Element, to make Truth-Seeking Ball, which is an ebony chakra ball used to neutralize all fundamental elements. Senjutsu Sanshū trains himself to coalesce rudimental elements and coalesce with nature at Kyuten Valley, which is one of the antediluvian places of ascetics, a legendary place equipollent to the other three, namely, Mount Myōboku, Ryūchi Cave and Shikkotsu Forest. Kyuten Valley is a placid place and is very auxiliary of natural energy. There he practiced idealizing the balance between natural energy and chakra in his body. When Sanshū can amalgamate the two, he will enter Sage Mode, which is a mode where the utilizer will experience an incrementation and progress in physical vigor, celerity, stamina, reflexes, and legerity. Sage Mode that Sanshū possesses is a green aura that burns his body along with six magatamas that covers it. Along with the utilization of Sage Mode, he can open a Dojutsu, called Sogan, whose irises are light green and the pupils are tenebrous green. The puissance of Sogan can visually perceive the chakra lines in the body of an enemy at a caliber higher than the Sharingan, and can optically discern elements of the elements possessed by the enemy. In integration to the vigor of its detection, Sogan can withal release the potency of cumulating elements to kekkei genkai. Sanshū uses Sogan's ocular perceivers to engender kekkei genkai predicated on the rudimental elements, namely, Lightning Elements, Water Elements, and Ground Elements; to the kinds of kekkei genkai namely; Storm Elements, Explosion Elements, and Mud Elements. He entitled it the "Nature Sage Mode" because his mind and body were very proximate to nature and with his puissance that could passively control the forces of nature. Because he often and always muses at Kyuten Valley, the chakra in his body blends with natural energy, he does not require to manually amass natural energy because passively the natural energy enters through his body and soul. He can withal detect the flow of chakra around him and detect future attacks. After he prosperously cumulates the Yin Elements and Yang Elements, he can utilize the Truth-Seeking Ball, which is a ball that floats between his body from five fundamental elements, if cumulated utilizing the Yin-Yang Element will neutralize ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu attacks. Category:Sage